Another year of NOTs(remake)
by LexiLuvsWriting
Summary: The remake of my story. Another whole year of NOTs have come into focus. What will happen in their little world? Humorous and Adventerous. Sit back and enjoy. P.s. If you wanna make a character go to the first one and go by that form.
1. Chapter 1

Soul and his meister Maka stood at the top of the steps. They were waiting for the new year of NOTs and possible EATs. Since Soul is now a Death Scythe he was asked to show the students around.

Maka was finishing up the book she had just started last night. Soul sighed. "Maka come on they're gonna be here soon." She put her finger up, eyes still glued to the last page. "I'm... almost….finished…." She said eyes following every last word as she read before she slammed the book shut. A smile slipped across her face. "I'm done."

Soul gave her one of his own sharky grins. "Good cause here they come." He turned his face down to the bottom of the stairs where kids had just began to climb.

She laughed. "Let's see who can make it first." She laughed himself. "You makin a bet with me?" She giggled. "Maybe."

So far only seven people had made it up high enough without breaking a sweat.

So far the bet had been made on a blonde girl for Maka and a raven haired boy Soul.

Soon enough the seven people made it to the top. As they did they noticed a girl holding her hand out waiting for her fifty bucks and a boy reluctantly handing it over.

They then turned to see the small audience.

"Hi I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul. We're here to show you and the rest around the school." She said with a sweet smile.

One of the boys came out of the this group. He walked up to Maka. "Hello. I'm Jonathan Jones but you can call me J.J." He grinned and held his hand out which Maka gladly shook.

"So who are the rest of you?" Soul asked.

One of the two dark looking kids spoke. "I'm Scourge." "I'm Shadow." replied the other one who was completely hooded. They were both wearing black jackets with hoods, black jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. The only difference was one was wearing the hood which completely covered his face.

"I'm gonna guess you're the ones Lord Death told us to be careful about." Soul stood there carefully watching them as they pushed forward two eight year olds.

"Wrath is mine." Scourge said forcefully pulling her back to him. She wrapped her arms around his legs and hid behind him.

"Pride is mine." Shadow said and repeated as his brother did.

"We're twin brothers." They said in unison. They glared at each other. Maka gave them a slight scared look but forced a smile.

"Damien. Damien Evans." A boy in the back appeared.

Soul gave him a shocked look along with Maka. "Did you say Evans?" Soul asked trying to be as calm as he could. "Yeah. Why?" He came closer. He had vibrant red eyes with black circles. He had dark jet black hair and was pretty much covered in head to toe with black. Boots, pants, vest, gloves, and a red shirt. "Because that's my last name…"

Damien gave Soul a surprised look. "This could be a coincidence but, we're so gonna find this out later." Damien shook his head. "Totally."

Other students appeared at the top but they ended up sitting down due to the fact that they lost breath.

"Who are you?" Maka asked the girl who helped her win. "Alexine…" She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. and was wearing a quite old fashioned black dress. She had a hat held in one hand and a small white bag in the other. "Nice to meet you." Maka gave her a quick hand shake. Alexandra gave her a smile.

"Well looks like we're the only ones to make it here without being tired as heck." J.J. mentioned. He smiled wildly "Guess it helps being on a swim team back home." He smiled even wider.

Damien, ignoring J.J., came over to Soul. "How did you become a Death Scythe being so young?" He asked questionably. "Guess I have an awesome meister who beat the kishin Asura." He grinned showing off several shark like teeth. Both Scourge and Shadow's ears perked up at the name.

"Woah!" J.J., Damien, and Alexine awed. Even Wrath and Pride seemed to come out and paparazzi the two.

"Well we better get started and see if everyone is here." The two left the small group alone.

"So let's get this straight. Who here is a weapon and who is a meister?" J.J asked as if he were a detective.

"Meister." Damien answered.

"We're meisters if you couldn't already tell." Scourge said showing his weapon partner to them.

"Meister as well…" Alexine replied.

"Guess we're a group full of meisters." J.J. looked around. "Who could be my partner?" He put a hand to his chin.

"We don't have to find partners right away you know." Damien stated looking around as well.

"Alright guys come with us! If you have any questions just ask us!" Maka shouted to about thirty maybe forty kids.

And with that the huge group followed the two partners.

"And this is the Death Room. You come here when Lord Death calls you up. This is also where you report on information about missions and stuff if you're in the EAT classes." Maka said as she motioned toward the Death Room door.

"Okay now you may roam the school and if you have any questions ask me, Soul, or any teachers walking around."

And with that Soul was engulfed by girls.

"Wow! look who's popular." J.J. said with a wild smile.

"You talk a lot don't you?" Scourge said in his deep voice. "You talk too little!" J.J. said very playfully as he hopped around.

"Why would I need to talk when I can kill you…" Scourge literally grew a dark aura around him.

Someone placed a hand on his heart.

He looked down to see Wrath. "Please...Don't…" She said in a whisper. His expression softened and his fist unclentched.

"Fine… Let's go look around… Shadow stay out of my way…" And with that he walked away.

"What a party pooper." J.J. complained.

"I'm leaving before my ears burst." Shadow walked away before J.J. could say a word.

"Guess that leaves me with yo..." J.J. turned around to see both Damien and Alexine had wandered off to Soul and Maka.

"Guess I'll just go find myself a weapon partner." J.J. said to himself.

He walked off to a group of girls. 'Tickle Time...' Was on his mind.(You'll find this out eventually.)

"Yo Soul! Let's go figure out that weird name thing." Damien called to Soul. "Sure." Soul said finding an opening to escape. "But I suggest we...RUN!" Soul screamed as he and Damien were about to be mauled by a horde of girls.

"Umm, Maka?" Maka noticed Alexine had a worried expression as she looked over at the two guys being chased by possible bulls.

"Are they okay?" Alexine asked very concerned.

Maka just stood there. "They'll be fine. Soul will lose them once he reaches the bathroom."

Alexine giggled. "I don't understand how he can deal with all of them…" Alexandra looked at Maka.

"How do you deal with them?" Maka froze for a second. "I ignore them." She said smiling. "Oh. Okay."

"So what class are you in?" Maka asked obviously trying to change the subject. "Oh...Umm...Sid's class…"

Maka grew a wide smile. "Oh you'll like him he's really nice!" She said cheerily.

"You think?" Alexine was unsure.

"Of course!" Maka gave her a light pat on the back before walking off towards a group of kids.

Author Note:

Ok. Finally summer for me. I'm done with homework and tests. I now have time to write. Here is the remake of Another year of NOTS. It's very similar with some differences. Next chapter will stay the same but the third third chapter will definitely be changed up.

Damien Evans: Oni's Insanity

J.J.: sco23

Scourge, Shadow, Pride, and Wrath: Hashirama Senju the Shodaime

...(\/)

=(o.o)=

.o(' ')

.…^-^

Sincerely,

LexiLuvsWriting!

P.S. I'm still interested in new characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexine stood there in front of Sid's door. She came early. She sat there doodling in a notebook.

"Hey. Cool picture." A girl's voice entered her ears.

She jumped dropping her books. She looked up to see two Hispanic kids. One girl and one laughing guy.

"Someone has got the dropsies." He said teasingly. She sighed and began picking her stuff up. The girl bent down and began to help her.

"Sorry about my weapon, he just likes to be his stupid self sometimes."

"Hey! I heard that." He puffed. As Alexandra had stood up fixing the stuff into her arms she got a look of the two. The girl was only a few inches shorter than herself she wore skeleton ribcage shirt, short shorts, long black and purple striped socks with a skeleton on each, and slight heeled shoes. Her skin was a tan color that fit her black hair and almost black eyes.

The boy on the other hand was much taller than her. He had dark black hair with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt with some skinny jeans and black dress shoes.

"I'm Maria Garcia. Sorry I scared you too, I didn't mean to." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay… It was more my fault…Oh and I'm Alexine."

"Hola, I'm Eddie Alexine." Eddie said with a small bow. They sat there exchanging conversation for a bit before more students appeared. Soon Damien appeared out of the mess followed by an annoying J.J.

"What's up? Who's that? Are you a weapon? If you are then be mine please? " J.J. said. He came up into Maria's face.

She steamed. "Get. Out. Of. My. Face!" She screeched before smashing him dead in the face. Damien smiled.

"Finally. Someone did it before I did. Nice hit by the way." Maria smirked. "Thank you. By the way it was my pleasure to do that." She smirked even more. Eddie glared at Damien quickly. The two introduced themselves just as Scourge and Shadow appeared with their weapons.

"More people...Great.." Scourge frowned even more.

"Wow what a grumpy kid. Don't worry I'll turn your frown upside down!" J.J. said clambering over to Scourge.

"Wrath may I please kill him now." He said through clenched teeth. Maria's eyes widen as she looked at the two. But she just ignored them.

"Come on Eddie I'm going into the class. Alexine you come along too."

Alexine and Eddie quietly obeyed. The rest of the group followed along. Except for the fact that Wrath and Pride had to drag their meisters to follow J.J.

Everyone was just getting settled down.

To the side of the class, Maria was in between Eddie and Alexine. J.J. Sat above them with a reluctant Damien(He was trying to reach a corner but J.J. snatched him away). In front of them Scourge and Shadow sat with Wrath and Pride in the middle.

Had they not been there, both brothers would be tearing their heads apart.

They all watched as a blue man walked in. He had a hole through his forehead. Some kids were surprised but others thought it was cool.

Three of them were J.J., Damien, and Maria. 'COOL!' They all thought. Alexine and Eddie almost had a heart attack. Pride and Wrath cuddled up close to their unfazed meisters. The big blue man was a monster in their eyes.

"Hello. I'm your teacher. Sid Barrett. Today we're gonna test out your skills and see what you're good at."

This erupted a small roar from the class. "Alright, alright. Enough chit chat. I'll lead you to the changing rooms. There you will go to your assigned lockers. Your gym uniforms are inside. Change into those."

Students began filing out.

Maria and Alexine happened to have lockers right next to each others. "Cool it's big." Maria said unlocking her locker. Alexine kept fiddling with her lock but it wouldn't open.

"Umm...do you need help…" A quiet voice asked.

Alexine turned to see a brunette with ice blue eyes. The girl was wearing a sweater with blue sleeves. She had on light denim shorts and had light blue sneakers. She was looking down slightly.

"It would be very kind of you." Alexine said with a sweet smile.

She showed the stranger her locker combo and just like that it popped open.

Alexine grew a small smile. "Thank you so much. I'm Alexine." She held out her hand. "You are?" The girl grew a blush.

"M-my name is Liviana…" She lifted her hand and slightly shook her hand.

Maria came out from behind Alexine and gave her a hug. "Your so cute!" She squealed. "Like a baby chihuahua!" Liviana lost it before fainting.

Alexinegasped before taking her and laying her on one of the benches.

She put a hand over her nose. She muttered something before Liviana woke up.

Maria stared at Alexandra. "What did you do?" Alexandra eyes widened. Before she showed her a tube.

"What's that?" Liviana asked slightly woozy. "It's a special liquid I made. It helps to jolt you awake if you faint or fall asleep…" She sighed slightly relieved.

'She's hiding something.' Maria thought.

~To the Guys~

Scourge and Shadow stood in a corner. (Far away from each other as the could.)

"I'm not changing into that thing." They said in unison.

Damien was leaned against a locker as J.J. and Eddie were trying to get the stubborn twins to put on the uniform.

They as well had lockers close to each others.

"Come on guys…" Eddie whined. "No!" Both had dark auras surrounding them. Shadow even had his eyes glowing red from under his hooded face.

"Guys leave them alone. There is no Pride or Wrath to stop either of them from ripping you to shreds" This caused Eddie to back off but J.J. tackled Scourge down.

With that done. Scourge rolled over on top of J.J. and pulled his fist back. "You Little!" J.J. closed his eyes awaiting the pain brought by his fist.

"Now, now. We don't want a fight on the first day of school."

J.J. opened his eyes to see a dumbfounded Scourge, A wide eyed Damien, and a mouth gaping Eddie.

He saw Scourges fist mid way punch with a hand grasping his wrist. He followed the hand up a white sleeved arm to a stitched up, grey haired, glasses glaring man. To top it off he had a huge screw through his head.

"Who do you think you are?" Scourge spat at the man. The man's mouth grew into an eerie smirk.

"Who am I? Hmm… So the screw and stitches don't give off any clue? Eh, might as well introduce myself." His voice was creepily monotone yet full of sarcasm. "I'm Dr. Frankenstein but, You can call me Dr. Stein." Scourge scowled even more.

"Well look, Dr. Stein, I don't like it when someone stops me from an advantage like this. So, if you please, let go of my arm or else." He watched as Stein did nothing. Only smirk even more.

"I like your attitude. Mind if I dissect you?"

Scourge ripped his arm from Stein.

He pulled his arm back for another punch before releasing it towards Stein's face. Stein grabbed his fist. Scourge pulled back his other fist faster than before releasing again. Stein once again caught it.

This made Scourge rage even more. He began to mindlessly throw punches. Everyone he threw Stein blocked.

"I'd like to have you know I'm a very advance meister. So advanced that I'm Lord Death's right hand man. I was once even his teacher." He bragged to the outraged boy. "I don't give a d*** who you are! No one stops me from a f***ing fight!"

Stein ducked under one of his punches. He was gone a second and he then reappeared behind Scourge.

Scourge turned around releasing another punch before coming to a halt.

"So not even her can stop you from a fight?" Stein smirked at the boy who watched as his weapon teared up.

He immediately grabbed her away pulling her close to him. "Don't you bring her into this!"

Stein turned around. "Fine just don't bring me into your fight either." He walked towards the door.

"Oh and both you and your brother better change or I'll come back and make you. Wrath, I think you should also go get changed yourself." And with that he was out the door.

Scourge grumbled. Wrath put a hand on his shoulder then she scampered out. By now everyone in the room was staring at him.

He grabbed his and his brother's outfits. Everyone went back to what they were doing due to Scourge's glare.

He tossed one outfit to his brother and they both reluctantly changed. Shadow and Scourge both put on hoodies and Shadow pulled his up. Surprisingly no one saw one inch of Shadow's face.

Eddie and Damien sat there uncertain of what to do. J.J. on the other hand went back to his locker being unusually quiet.

As everyone came out they steered clear of Scourge and Shadow. As soon as they exited Pride and Wrath skittered over.

Alexine, Maria, and Liviana all came out together. Liviana opened up a bit. She told them she was a weapon, long bow and a sword to be exact, and was looking for a partner. But as soon as they got into the big crowd she stopped talking, leaving Alexine and Maria to converse between themselves with Liviana in the middle.

Damien once again was being dragged by J.J. and Eddie followed right behind them.

They appeared in front of the three.

"Guys you missed the big fight in the boys room". Alexine got worried. "F-fight?"

Maria looked at them. "Between who?" She questioned.

"Well at first it was with me and Scourge. Then it moved on with Scourge fighting some man." He explained.

"What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alexandra said as she rushed up holding up his arms and examining them.

The guys laughed.

"I'm fine he didn't have a chance to even punch me when the man showed up". "Who was the man?" Maria asked.

"Dr. Stein." He said casually.

"What?!" All three girls almost yelled. "You do realize he is the most powerful teacher here! He can even control his wave length to shoot right into you. He is dangerous!" Maria almost exploded.

Damien, Eddie, and J.J. just stood there. "You mean to tell me Scourge just faced one of the strongest guys in the school and survived?" Damien said shocked.

"Yes…" Eddie said slowly.

Suddenly Sid's voice boomed through the hall. "Alright everyone follow me!" He began to walk toward the doors near the end of the hall.

They all soon arrived at a field full of different athletic testing equipment sets. Some were extremely hard looking while others looked normal.

"Alright. We have different instructors at each test. You will take everyone of these tests. Now go to the four people over there and go get your athletic test rubric. And then head over to the weight and height checking." He said pointing at two girls and two guys.

They all walked over. The group of Maria, Eddie, Alexine, Damien, J.J., Liviana, and Surprisingly Scourge, Wrath, Shadow, and Pride, caught up together.

All the girls had their hair pulled up thanks to Maria and her makeup kit.

"I just love how much this group keeps growing and growing" Alexinee smiled brightly. This earned her a smile from everyone and even a small smirk from Scourge. Shadow was harder to find out since his face was hidden but even then you could tell he was a bit happier than earlier.

Once they all received their rubrics from a girl named Liz(Name tags.)

J.J. freaked out. "One of the tests is swimming!" He jumped up and down like a little kid. "Really?" Alexine said happily as her eyes found the word "Swimming". She smiled. "Yay!"

Once everyone got their rubrics and checked their height and weight. Sid began sending groups of students to every test. The whole group got paired together along with some girl and her weapon.

Maria walked over to the two. "Hi. I'm Maria. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand to both. The boy shook it. "Nice to meet you Maria. I'm Sky March. This is my meister Nisshoku no Akumu but you can just call her Night." He gave a bow.

He had spiky brown hair that complimented his tanned skin. He also had bright green eyes. His height matched up to about Eddie's height.

Night brought her hand up to Maria's and exchanged a quick handshake.

She had shoulder length white hair with long bangs hanging into her face. Her dark brown eyes were contrasted against her light pale skin. She was also around the height of the girl shaking her hand.

"Okay. Well this is my weapon, Eddie. And these are Alexine, Liviana, Damien, J.J., Scourge, His weapon Wrath, Shadow, and his weapon Pride." She said pointing each one out.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Alexine said sweetly. "Sup." Damien waved a hand lazily. "Hi there!" J.J. said. "Hi…" Shadow said looking away. "Hello…" Scourge said looking away as well.

"Alright guys. I'll be testing you on sprinting so line up single file and we can begin." A girl with short light pink hair called out.

Maria quickly looked at Night before pulling off a hair band with barretts off her wrists. "Here, Night. Let me put your hair up." She walked over and pulled her hair back into the hair band. She then put her bangs up with the barretts showing off her heart shaped face.

Night looked down before walking with the rest of the group.

TIME SKIP

Rubric

Height/Weight

Sprint

Swimming

High Jump

Long Jump

Long Toss

Mile Run

Weight Lifting

"Wow I never knew you were that good at swimming…" J.J. told Alexine panting. She just stood there unfazed. They had just finished their last test. "Swimming."

"It's not that hard. But you did come in second so don't get upset. You did good." She smiled bright and gave him a handshake. He smiled back.

"How about a victory tickle?" She looked at him weird. "A victory what?" He pounced on her before tickling her. "A victory tickle!" He laughed.

Alexine couldn't help but giggle and laugh. "Heehee...Please...Haha...S-stop…" She giggled and laughed before pushing him off. He came back up behind her and tickled her once more. "HaHaHa...Heehee..Stop-p…" He didn't. She decided to get revenge.

They were close to the pool edge. "Take...this.." She shoved him hard before he was flung right into the water with a big splash.

Alexine giggled as everyone else laughed at the drowned looking J.J. pulling himself over the edge. Damien high fived Alexine just as J.J. was fully up. He growled. "Damien I'm right here." Damien laughed. "I know. That was the purpose."

They all looked up to see a girl coming up to them. "It would be very appreciated if you didn't ruin our only pool." She said with a smile.

Alexine looked down into the pool. There sat a really big gash. "Oh My Shinigami! I didn't hurt you to badly did I J.J.?" She squeaked going over a quick check up with J.J.

He grinned goofily. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine." Maria came over and gave him a good whack on the back. "Oww!"

"You sure are a strong person aren't you J.J." She smirked evilly winking at him. This earned a glare from J.J. and Eddie.

"Umm I'll be going now." The girl said walking away. Her long raven hair swaying behind her.

I think I'll end it here before I make you read forever. I hope you enjoyed my new characters I received.

New Characters:

Maria and Eddie: DarkLover62199

Liviana: Hoshi star88

Night and Sky: Tawny Haired Wild Flower

Sincerely,

LexiLuvsWriting


	3. Chapter 3

They all made it back to the classroom after changing back. This pleased both Scourge and Shadow.

J.J. kept blabbering about some girl who did these amazing jumps and her partner who was better than Night in running.

"Okay before anyone else goes missing I'm going to tell you to shut up and look around to figure out that Alexine isn't here." Scourge grumbled.

They all stopped walking and noticed that he was right.

Maria grew a creepy smile. "Aww you actually care about someone other than yourself." She cooed nudging him in the grew a small blush. "S-shut up...I just thought you would like to know…"

He then stomped away to the seat he sat in before.

Maria and even Liviana giggled. Damien and Eddie smirked and J.J. laughed his butt off.

Night and Sky had left them right before this but were quietly laughing up in their seats.

"Well I'm gonna go find…" Maria was interrupted.

"Hi guys! Sorry I left suddenly. I had to just fix something." Alexine said clasping her hands with a sweet smile. She walked towards the seat she sat in before with everyone watching her back.

"Alright!" Sid's loud voice boomed. "Everyone to your seats so I may test your intelligence, if you even have any."

Everyone rushed to their seats as he picked up a stack of papers.

After all of them were passed out he set the timer. "Begin!" He called out.

Alexine quickly finished hers along with a few other guys and girls.

Surprisingly one of them was J.J. She looked him over quickly noticing his cocky grin he gave her. Maria and Shadow soon finished as well.

Once everyone else had somewhat finished before the timer went off, all tests were passed up. Many groaned due to incomplete papers.

"Alright now! All your scores will be posted tomorrow on the front board. Along with that will be the top scores for the fitness test. You may now be dismissed to do what you like." And with that he began grading.

Shadow left quickly followed by Pride.

Scourge tried to leave but soon Maria had an arm looped around through his.

"Oh so you think I'm going to let you slide so easily." She said with a sly grin. "What do you mean?" He complained. "Oh well idk maybe we should go ask Alexine?" She said evilly placing a finger to her chin. Scourge growled. "So that's what this is about… If your wondering I just thought people would like to know you left her alone. It's not that I'm concerned with her well being at all." He then tore his arm from her grip and slipped away.

Alexine came up smiling behind Maria.

She had her hand tightly grasped in Liviana's.

"Guess what? We're partners! Turns out she is both a sword and a bow. How cool is that?" She giggled unable to control her happiness.

After that she dragged Liviana away.

Maria chuckled at the bubbly girl.

She went over and stole her partner away and whined at him to make dinner. So then they were off.

TIME SKIP

It was the second day of school for every NOT student and pretty pretty much pretty much all attendees of the DWMA.

As soon as they came in they clustered around the board.

Damien scanned the board. He read down the list, noting every person that got into the top scores.

Sprint: Girl:Nisshoku no Akumu Boy:Eddie Alexander

Swimming: Girl:Alexine Cloud Boy:Jonathan Jones

High Jump: Girl:Kimiko Shimizu Boy:~~~~~~~

Long Jump: Girl:Malia-Rythian Netherstyr Boy:~~~~~~~

Long Toss: Girl:Hina Kagome Boy:~~~~~~~~

Mile Run: Girl:Hina Kagome Boy:Sky March

Weight Lifting: Girl:~~~~~~~ Boy: David Rodgers

Top Test Scores: Girl: Alexine Cloud Boy:Shadow

(~~~~~~~~ = unknown people)

"Hmm…. I made nothing…. Well guess I could've tried tried to do more work or something…" Damien mumbled.

He turned back to the group making his way over to them.

He repeated the list exactly as he saw to them.

Alexine gave a cheery whoop. "I can't wait to tell Maka." She stared dreamily into space.

Maria smiled. "It looks like someone is secretly a smarty pants." she giggled wrapping an arm around a certain hooded boy.

"Remove your arm from me or so help the fact that you may lose it." Shadow cursed to her. She backed away slowly, hands up defensively. "Geez just showing some support…"

They made their way to their seats from yesterday.

Eddie looked up and noticed a girl staring at Damien. He nudged him whispering. "Dude look towards the clock."

Damien lifted his gaze to the clock and noticed the girl. Immediately she looked back to the girl next to her who was happily blabbering next to a shy girl.

He smirked. "I think I'll go talk to her." As he walked away he had J.J. and Eddie staring at him.

Maria noticed this so she questioned Eddie. He only hushed her and pointed forward. She noticed that Damien was talking to some girl down in front of the classroom. After awhile he smiled and waved good bye.

As he came up he smiled wildly. "Guess who just got a new partner." J.J. and Eddie high fived him. "She's cute too!" J.J. chuckled.

Maria smacked him upside the head. "Stupid you can't judge girls of their looks."

He smirked. "I can do whatever I want. You're not the boss of me." Maria huffed turning away from him. "Whatever."

Sid came into the classroom. This caused kids to scurry. J.J. somehow, but quickly, found his way next to Scourge.

As the lesson began so did J.J.'s antics. He messed around with Scourge's pencil. He took it from him and snapped it. Scourge growled lowly at him.

"I'll break your neck if you do that again." He glared at him.

Next J.J. just sat there poking him. "Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke." He said poking him repeatedly. "Stop." Scourge mumbled. "Poke. Poke. Poke." "Stop." He growled louder. "Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke." "Stop!" He shouted.

A knife came flying right in between the two meisters. "Talking in my class is not acceptable."

Scourge grumbled. "Whatever.."

"What was that?" Sid eyed Scourge. "Nothing." Sid smiled. "Then I guess I can continue this lesson."

As Sid continued, J.J. continued too. "Scourge…" He pestered. "Scourge… Scourge…. Scourge… Scourge…" "What?!" Scourge snapped.

Scourge ducked as a throwing knife came right at him. Sid's voice echoed through the room. "I said no talking."

Scourge stood, chucking the knife back. "It wasn't me it was the loud mouth idiot who doesn't know how to shut up!"

The knife sunk into the blackboard acting as the period for 'Proper Weapon Handling 101'. He sat with huff, propping his feet on the desk.(Think of Stein's classroom)

Every student in the class had wide eyes at his aim. One student even whispered "Remind me not to mess with him."

Sid continued with his class but not a lot of people were paying attention. The reason was because they were watching J.J. tick Scourge off.

TIME SKIP(I got lazy -_-'')

After class Damien introduced everyone to his new weapon partner Melody. "Hello." She said with a small curtsy.

She wore a short purple skirt with tan cardigan over a white shirt. To top it off she had black ballet flats.

"Hiya cutie!" J.J. smirked at the small blush that crossed her face. SMACK!

J.J. laid on the floor clutching his cheek. "Dude!" He yelled.

Maria smirked. "One, I'm not a 'dude' I'm a girl. Two, leave her alone and remember what I said or that will happen again." She turned to Melody.

"Sorry about him. He's just mentally ill." J.J. glared at her from his spot on the ground.

"Hey how about an idea." Eddie suggested. They all looked at him. "What?" Shadow asked, not wanting to waste anymore any more time any more time than he had to. "Let's go and celebrate Damien and Alexine getting new partners and adding people to the group." He said smiling. After a bit of thinking almost everyone agreed.

"I have stuff to to do so sorry." The two twins said trying to excuse themselves.

Alexine and hopped over to them. "Please guys it'll be so fun. Besides, I think Wrath Wrath and Pride were really looking forward to it." She begged pointing down at the two. They looked down at their weapons weapons who looked up at them hopefully.

"No." That was it. Maria slipped slipped up slipped up in front of them. "Go or I'll make sure that you and JJ sit together like the three musketeers for the rest of this year." She whispered closely to them. "Shadow. If you really want want to deal with him like I do, then don't go. All I know know is that I'll be going or else it's h*** for the entire year." Shadow sighed. "Fine but I'm not doing anything but being there". "Same." Scourge quickly threw in.

They all cheered happily and headed out to find a good place.

There is chapter three. I fixed it. Sorry but the last one just seemed a bit off the wall. Next chapter will be the little celebration and maybe some new characters. Hope you enjoyed.

Melody: Oni's Insanity

Thanks for reading! Please Pm and/or Review! I also still need more villains like witches and Pre-Kishins. They dont have to be extremely detailed with everything but I would still like something for them to fight against. More Meisters and weapons will be appreciated but they may not be main characters.

Sincerely,

LexiLuvsWriting


	4. Chapter 4

Just something I whipped up at 3 in the morning.

* * *

They all made their way to the cafe as a large group.

Damien suggested Death Bucks too them as they all had left after school.

Most were especially happy that Night and Sky decided to join them.

After they reached the cafe they all began to sit. Maria chuckled and made it so that Scourge sat down next to Alexine.

"Maria I swear you're like a fangirl of some random website, writing up her own story about a pairing she randomly came up with(lol). I might as well destroy your brain so you can stop thinking it up." He growled at her.

Maria just smiled to herself as she glanced at the confused girl next to him.

Soon enough, a waitress came around and took their order of several teas and coffees and a one order of a raspberry, banana, lime, and chocolate smoothie. Everyone, except Eddie, stared at Maria.

"What in the world did you just order?" J.J. asked her. Several nodded slowly in agreement with his question. "My favorite drink in the entire world!" She cheered happily.

They just laughed and talked while waiting for their orders. Damien got to know his weapon really well. He told them before school ended, he made sure to check if he and Melody could work together. Apparently their wavelengths matched perfectly.

They got to know Night and Sky well too. Well... mostly Sky and what he knew of his partner. She was very stand offish.

When their orders got there, Maria ended up sharing her drink with a few of the girls. J.J. wanted to try but she rejected. "If you drank this then you'd give us your stupid germs. And I wanna be able to at least pass this class. I really wanna get into the EAT class fast." She sighed dreamily as she kept her drink in distance from the boy next to her.

He just huffed and swallowed down the coffee in his hands.

"Anyone else wanna try some of their baked goods? I really want some of their cake. I'll pay for it too." Alexine asked. "I could go for some." Damien answered back. She smiled at him.

She ordered after she got a few more yeses from a mostly girl majority and J.J. and Eddie.

"Why am I still the only one without a partner?" J.J. asked as he impatiently waited for the cake to arrive.

"You're annoying." "You don't know when to shut up." "You're to needy." "People don't like guys like you." Scourge, Shadow, Maria, and Damien immediately threw out.

"Okay! I get it me not being able to get a partner is because I'm being myself." He whined. "So I see you might not win that bet." A voice said behind him sinisterly. He jumped. "No... it can't be..." He said frightfully.

They all looked to see a girl with long red hair and deeply dark red eyes. She wore a long maroon chinese, kimono like dress with a mini skirt.

She sighed dramatically. "Alas it is I, Kimiko Shimizu, here to concur your life even though it saddens me to the core." She says sarcastically. "I'm not kidding though. You know the deal. You don't get a weapon before the end of the week and I'll get my own personal slave for the rest of my life." She said triumphantly.

"Oh this is too good to be true. How in the world did you manipulate him enough to agree to something like that?" Shadow asked, amused.

"Simple. After knowing him since I was little, you know how to manipulate him to the core. Watch." She turned to J.J. "Go buy me a soda and a snack or I'll tell them about that little time you tried asking a girl out." She said with a smirk. He immediately bolted out of his chair and to the counter of the store.

Shadow and Scourge immediately began laughing and asking questions. "So, what do you have against him?" They asked in unison. She laughed. "One a lifetime of things". She said waving her hand like it was nothing.

"You guys are acting like a jaguarundi who just found a chicken farm. I've never seen you both so happy." Maria exclaimed.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell them..." J.J. said sadly as he handed her a soda and a bag of chips. "I didn't. I was explaining to them of how you climbed a tree and was too afraid to come down. You do remember you were only three feet off the ground, right?" She said emotionlessly.

"You're a monster!" He yelled before walking away quickly. "Well sorry for interrupting but, I gotta go find him before I have more blackmail on him. Nice meeting you all." She walked off in the direction he went and disappeared with her snack.

Scourge and Shadow were actually bonding and planning the humility on him with the blackmail they received.

Alexine placed a hand on Scourge's shoulder. "Don't you think that's a bit mean. I think you guys should just leave him alone." She said giving him puppy dog eyes. "I'll do whatever I want." He said shrugging her hand off.

"Rude much?" Damien asked. "Kind much?" Scourge threw back. They both glared at

each other before Melody asked if anyone wanted to make plans for a game of basketball. "Can't." Shadow replied leaving."I'm gonna be really busy. Bye." Scourge said before leaving as well.

"We'll at least we agreed." Eddie said patting Melody on the shoulder.

They all made plans for Basketball for the weekend and split up saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Sorry it's short. It's really early and I just threw something together to keep you from waiting. Hope it's not too boring.

Also I suggest you all read LittleAngel031's Angel and the Gang! Truth OR Dare. It's quite funny and fun to mess around with the SE group.

I also noted I have several mistakes in previous stories. I will fix those up eventually. Maybe now. Just wait and see. It's all stupid spell checks fault though for going berserk on me. It thinks it can own me but I'll show it. All I got to do is turn it off. Lol.

Still accepting villains and staff and a few more students.

Kimiko: sasusakuxnaruhina

Sincerely,

LexiLuvsWriting

...(\/)

=(○•○)=

...(' ') o

...^-^


End file.
